


[Podfic] these tornadoes are for you

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from savedby:Nick has never had much of an opinion on thunderstorms, but these days he finds that he looks forward to them.





	[Podfic] these tornadoes are for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [these tornadoes are for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747734) by [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby). 



Cover by frecklebombfic  
Image by Lucy Chian [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@shlucy).

| 

###### Podfic duration:

32:11 (including ~7 mins freetalk) 

###### Downloads:

  * [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uxyu7cm32ew07mq/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20these%20tornadoes%20are%20for%20you.mp3?dl=0) (32.1 Mb)
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/426mbb2tcz0axov/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_these_tornadoes_are_for_you.m4b) (45.4 Mb)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to savedby for writing this, and for having my voice in mind when she did so. I'm beyond honoured ♥ Also thank you to both savedby and Vidriana for beta listening. You guys remain the best. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> The music in this podfic is This Tornado Loves You by Neko Case ([youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7ubXQvxDp8))
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the soundscaping in this podfic! It's probably best listened to on headphones. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I am immensely grateful for all kudos and comments, especially comments that you write, of any length, When I'm low on motivation to make more podfic I go back and read old comments, they (and everyone who writes them) are a huge help for me ♥


End file.
